survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Are you Ready to Become a Mythical/@comment-49.144.138.177-20190623101131/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200206053333
"That's a little disconcerting. . . I call myself "of the twilight" because I don't know Where I belong. I am more friendly and fun loving than I would expect of the legions of shadow, but I hate the sunlight, and (believe it or not) I like reading stories about torture. Niether would fully except me, based on what you've been saying. I'm to soft and fluffy for the dark, but to morbid for the light." -It's not about soft and fluffy, it's about your morality and your choices. Your experiences as well as those you attract. You only feel turmoil within because of the season of your life and the interactions pressing upon you. If you take an honest and long look in the mirror, examine your choices and actions, you'll see the truth of yourself laid out in your actions. You'll see that while you're not required to be a saint, you're far from a sinner (had to use the cliche for cliche's sake, but the point remains you only judge yourself; we only judge ourselves). "Never thought of it that way before! That, really does make sense. . " -Indeed. It shows that the modern understanding doesn't understand it's roots at all as well, not meant as a dig but as a general whole. Otherwise this sort of knowledge would be more desseminated, but it undermines the idea of monotheism; ie it postulates that the interpertation of divine is all powerful and has only one real opponent and that's that. But if the difference was in Acknowledgement in the beginning, it Really changes the whole ball game doesn't it? It also makes the utter destruction of our history and the occult being stamped out in as many places as possible make much more sense does it not? The more you know of what Is and Can be, the more you can see where things were borrowed or stitched together. Cobbled together from other things in an incomplete manner. "Oh. You said something about me thinking of myself as a singular individual, and that that would only be true in the sense that I have an indevidual body. I may have been misunderstanding what you were saying, but it sounded like you were telling me that spirits are automatically part of the whole, instead of individuals. That didn't really seem to work with what you had been saying previously, and I was confused." -Understandable. Individuality has value and strength. But the "invididual" isn't as such in truth on every level. Our bodies are composite things, uncountable cells multiplying constantly on a microscopic level. On the Quantum level our thoughts are a part of the universe around us enough to effect reality; quantum experiment outcomes have been influenced by the perception anda perspectives of the observers. Our minds are composite as well. Our desire, our True Will, our Fears, Primal urges, everything that is our emotional makeup. The thinking mind is a collective of our sensory information and the mental collection of emotion and spiritual perception; soul. As much as we are One thing on One level, on many others we are layered or composite creatures indeed. As above, so below. We can go Up until we're one thing or Down until we're another. One road ends ultimately with the surrender back into the whole, the ALL, the Divine, among other things. The other road leads to seperation from ALL and seeking ignition of the self, endlessly growing and evolving. The road itself being the goal. All points between Goal and Start have layers and compositions, the beginning and end are only defined spaces.